Don't you know? Foxes are cunning
by Yum2
Summary: Naruto had decided it was time for him to quit the village but not before he had prouved the village how great he can be...


Hi, everybody!! So this is my first fics so :

Disclaimer : Sadly for me, I do not own Naruto.

Warning : Spoiler : I read the manga up to chapter 241-243 but I place this story just after Naruto's return from the 'valley of the end'… I will try to give as little informations as I can.

Situation : Sasuke is… away (to make it short). Since he came back, Naruto had been showned by the villager because of Sasuke… disappearance and Akatsuki come on the picture and make his second move.

**DON'T YOU KNOW FOXES ARE CUNNING?**

Itachi was at the top of a hill beside him was a pretty excited Kisame.

« Hey, shouldn't we go, Itachi-san? I want a good bloody slaughter… »

« Remember to restrain yourself… »

« Ah… It might be fun!! »

Itachi glared at Kisame.

« I know…I know… no killing!! »

« You would better not forget… »

And then they disapeared in a whirl of leaves.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The same time in Konoha :

A not as hyper as usual Naruto was lying on his back staring at the star.

'Why did I stay here?' asked Naruto to himself.

Because you are a sentimental idiot, brat!!

'You're surely right…

First : almost all of the villagers hate me… thanks to YOU.

Second : My Only and best friend betrayed me and tried to kill me just because of his fucking revenge on his bloody murderous bastard of brother!

Third : This same fucking bastard of UCHIHA and his bloody stupid organization with a fucking stupid name want to abduce me because of… YOU!!!

Conclusion : YOU're the biggest pain in the ass in this fucking world!!!'

But you can't get ride of me, brat as I can't get ride of you… even if I wanted… So to end your misery the only way is to escape from this village… this prison should I named it…

'I know that!! But I have a last prank to play not only on this village but on the two idiots too. This is going to be funny, thought I won't be here to see their reaction… Especially the two of them…hehe!!'

So if you want to pull that prank, stop lying here and began!!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

They were under attack. The alert bell rang through Konoha. A blue skin, shark like ninja was attacking the village. Alone, with his overside behaded's sword, he had manage to injured very badly 25 of the 40 ANBU that came to stop him and he did not even had a scratch on him or break a sweat. He was there standing from all his height smirking oh no excuse me smiling maniacly enjoying the smell of the blood overloading his senses.

« What a wonderful night, isn't it? » asked the cloak figure.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Meanwhile Itachi was running throught Konoha cherching for the Fox.

Several minutes later, he was in front of Naruto's appartment. The door was a little ajar.

'Must be a snare…' immediatly thought Itachi. 'But they aren't suppose to know… hmmph better be cautious…'

He made several hand-seals ant whispered some words.

'There were no trap finally…'

Itachi stepped inside the appartment. It was a pretty small F1. It was also a true mess as he saw the among of clothes, scrolls, Ramen cups landing every where.

Itachi smirked ; this mission will be easier than he had thought. He walked up to Naruto's bed where was liying a snoring Naruto deep asleep.

'A piece of cake, indeed' thought Itachi.

Itachi stepped closer to naruto and grap his arm.

In a blink of one eye, Naruto turn his head. No it was not Naruto, it was… a puppet just like Kankuro's.The puppet opened its mouth wide and projected a liquid on Itachi's eyes.

Itachi made several steps back and stepped on a Ramen cup and was traped in a net.

Itachi snarled, 'How come I was traped like that?! And how come they know about the attack?!'

Itachi take a look around and spotted on a shadow standing in front of the window and it seemed like it was laughing… at HIM!!!

The shadow walked up to him.

« So The sooooooo greeeeeeeeaaaaat UCHIHA Itachi is taken aback by a 12 and a half years old boy who was the Dead last of his classe… Thinking soooooooo much people're trembling when they simply heard your name…Haha so funny… »

« How did you know? »

« How did I know what? »

« That we were coming? »

« Haha…It's a secret…SE-CRET!!! » said a laughing Naruto.

« Nobody tells you to not reveal your cards before the game ends!! »

Naruto had a huge fox grin on his face and glanced at the window.

« Ah seems like I have to go… sorry… Don't want to be late for the final, do we? »

And Naruto disapeared in a faint poof of smoke.

Itachi was fuming, trying to escape and fell miserablaly!!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

At the other end of the village all the avail Shinobi were trying to stop Kisame.

It was a blood hell!! Shinobi were screaming. Several of them were badly harmed, crying in agony.

Shizune had no time to take a break as more and more Shinobi came in the hospital ; each second an other injure Shinobi missing a leg, an arm, having a big clash across their body and so on…for one hour straight she had been healing all the shinobi ordering around the medic, and she began to be tired, her throat hurt like hell and she had used almost all her Chakra.

Shizune was althought extremly worry about Tsunade… she was outside… on the battlefield…this hell made of blood!!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Tsunade was running as fast as she could to the battlefield. When she arrived, she neary throught away her lunch. Their was blood, a lot of blood. Her head felt light…

'No, no, no… It's no time to let my emotion get the better of me!!!' she scolled herself, 'They need my help, now!! I'M their Hokage!!! I can't go back'

As she joined the battle, all the shinobi cheered up and attacked with a new strenght!!

« Here I go!!! » screamed Tsunade.

« To protect Konoha and our precious people!!! » yelled Tsunade and the Shinobi.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Meanwhile, Naruto was calmly walking throught Konoha's street, ignoring the people running, screaming, cursing him…

'Hell!!! They even have time to insult me…' Naruto rolled his eyes and resumed his walk ; He had no time to think about the incredible number of idiot in this village who lost precious minutes to curse him instead of runing faster to go to the shelter!!

When he arrived at the Hokage tower, he was not surprise to find it unguarded.

A small smile playing on his lips, he entered in the tower and walked directly to Tsunade's office. There he began to put his last prank on Tsunade.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Itachi was still traped in Naruto's appartment.

'Argh!!! That little brat… I swear… I wil kill him as soon as I get my hand on him… How dare he… laughing at me…'

The facial expression of Itachi was still cold and uncarring in opposition to his thought. He tried to free himself once again, and once again fell!!

'Chakra reinforce… Hmm very impressive, this kid is smarter than I thought…

Argh… I swear on my Sharingan I will make him BEG to be kill!!! »

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Naruto flew from the tower. 10 minutes latter he was standing in front of Kisame, Kunai in each hand.

« Hey! You, Fish face!! What do you think you're doing? »

Everybody sweatdroped.

'It really is Naruto… the number 1 Loudmouth Ninja in the world!!' thought Tsunade smiling fondly at Naruto antic.

Naruto threw his Kunai at Kisame who stopped them with his sword.

« You want me? Come fight me!! Meimeishi (weakly) »

« You, Brat!! How dare you… » growled an extremly angry Kisame.

« Hey!! I'm waiting!!! Do NOT make me wait, _weedy_!

So fish face will you like this to put for the picture and stay standing here like an idiot and move your fat ass!! »

'What is Naruto thinking? Does he have a death wish angering one of the most powerful class S criminal!!!' thought Tsunade staring at Naruto in disbelief.

'That brat has some guts, insulting me like that!! I will make him pay for this!!!' thought Kisame.

« You!! I will behead you and play soccer with your head!!! »

« You should stop talking and begun to act or are you one who speak and never act, Deadlast!! »

A fuming Kisame ran toward Naruto, his sword flying in the air. Naruto simply smirked.

'Hehe… exacly what I thought he had totally forgotten about the other… Now time for the show!!'

Naruto made some hand seals :

« KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!! »

100 Naruto appeared and rushed themself on Kisame.

Kisame fought all the Naruto but when he 'killed' one of them, two more appeared to replace it.

'Damn Brat!! What's Itachi doing? He had to abduce the brat while I have a little fun with this pathetic excuse of Ninja… What happen?! They can't have know?!'

Kisame decided that enouth was enouth and that it was time to fight seriously.

« The game ends here, brat… »

With a burst of Chakra, Kisame destroyed half of Naruto's clone. And finally unshealed completly his sword who began to suck Naruto's Chakra.

Naruto was in a very bad position, he screamed at Tsunade to run away claiming she was the only hope for the village as she was the best medic-nin of the world. Tsunade flew away, her last image of Naruto was a very weak Naruto held by his jacket by a super angry Kisame.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Tsunade was at the hospital, healing Shinobi after Shinobi when a shattering ears cry was heard. She immediatly ran toward the battlefield.

And what she saw there, made her fall on her knees and cry. There was Naruto with Kisame's sword in his stomach, then Kisame removed his sword and behaded Naruto, a smirk on his shark like face.

Tsunade was crying her eyes out, swinging back and for…

'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Naruto… Oh my God! I'm sorry…Naruto… I'm soo sorry… Oh my God! I haven't been able to protect you… as I wasn't able to protect them… Naruto…'

She cried harder and harder, her hands on her face, her tears staining her robe, images of Naruto flowing across her mind. And then she saw him, smilling, saying her to never give up, to continue, to stop mourning over the dead one…

Suddenly, she stood up. Very slowly, she lift her head, her eyes showed no emotion.

« How dare you?!… You kill him!! You will have to pay for this… » she snarled sending shiver down Kisame spin. « You will pay dearly for that!! »

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Tsunade's eyes stared blankly at Kisame. Kisame released his grap on Naruto's body, the corpse rolled over Tsunade's feet. At this, she look away.

And she attacked Kisame, punching him in the guts with her surhuman strenght sending him flying 10 meters away. Kisame came throught several tree before arrived to a stop.

Kisame painfully lift himself using his sword for support, spiled blood. He began to lift his head but never had the chance to know what happen because Tsunade had slapped his neck. She dropped Kisame's corpse, kicking it away from her.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Several hours later, after having heal all the shinobi she could, an exaustedTsunade came back to the tower, she hadn't check Naruto's corpse not willing to admit that the cheerful Ninja was dead…

Their in the middle of her desk laid a letter :

_**« To Tsunade »**_

'Naruto' she thought as she open the letter and began to read the messy writting :

_**« Yo, Baba (hag)!!**_

_**If you read that letter, that mean you see me dead… »**_

Someone bursted in the office.

« Tsunade-sama, I can't find Naruto!!! » screamed Iruka looking frankly all over the place, cherching for Naruto as thought he would hide here.

Tsunade's eyes watered as she gave a sad smile to Iruka who did not see it as he was too absorb in his rechearch for Naruto. Althought she said nothing, not wanting to break the poor Chunin's heart as she know that he considered Naruto as a little brother, plus if she said that, it would become somewhat officiel for her that Naruto was really dead, and she did not want to believe it, she wanted to believe he was alived.

She return to read Naruto's letter :

_**« I have a request : Would you go to my place it's a mess? I didn't get my garbages out and my owner will come yell at me, if I don't take them out… **_

_**PS : Do it now!! The rest of this letter is in there!! ;D »**_

Tsunade shocked her head : 'that brat' and exited from her office Iruka not knowing what to do follow her.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Tsunade and Iruka was in front of Naruto's door who was curiously open, they causiously entered in the appartment who as Naruto stated in his letter was a big mess.

Iruka lift his head to the window and his eyes widen ; there in the middle of the living room, near Naruto's bed was The almighty UCHIHA Itachi trapped like a wild animal in a small net, trying despairingly, not that anything on Itachi's face let them see any sort of disconfort, to escape.

Iruka blinked several time : was what he saw real? The most Dangerous Missing-nin class S of Konoha who had even besten the dreadful snake-sennin Orochimaru, trapped like a low level academic student, as even the lowest Genin would not have fell for a so childlish and obvious trap!!

He finally whispered disbelief tenting his voice : « Tsunade-sama »

Tsunade lift her head she was scolding Naruto silently when she heard the fine whisper coming from her left. She saw Iruka, standing near her, eyes wide, she look at the window and saw it…her jaw hung open…

'This little disrespectful shrimk had traped THE UCHIHA Itachi?!' thought Tsunade.

She scanned Itachi's surrounded, spotted on something : a piece of paper just under Itachi :

_**« To Tsunade the return LOL **_

_**So what do you think? Can you help me with my garbage? **_

_**I'm sorry to ask you that, ok not really anyway I haven't been able to lift it, not that I try… ;) So can you do something with that, I don't know… take it to the trash, or something…**_

_**Ah and for how I manage to fool Itachi… I have my way… I might say I have a little help from Kankuro… he taught me some trick… Don't ask me why ? it would be a far too long story…hehe**_

_**Tsunade, did you like my show on the battle field? Ne, ne…Am I a good actor? »**_

Tsunade frowned : 'What does this brat talking about?'

_**« Did you like my final?!**_

_**I know too bloody for your task (I didn't forget your fear of blood) but it would have been less interesting not to say boring like hell without a little blood (I know there was not a little blood but a tone of blood but it's not my fault if Kisame is a blood thirty bastard!!).**_

_**Go back to our previous subjet… Personnaly I think it was AWESOME hehe normal, it was the Great and all Mighty UZUMAKI Naruto, the futur Rokudaime (6°)… »**_

Tsunade's eyes widen in understanding : 'that little brat' she tought almost angrily. 'He faked his own death!!!' Tsunade turn her head to see that Iruka had called Jiraya and that they were now disposing of the 'garbage' namely UCHIHA Itachi.

She had the bigest grin ever, laughing inside as she look at itachi exited of the appartment.

'This brat!! He had fooled all of us!!!'

She turned the letter to see if there nothing more.

_**« Hey Tsunade!! Don't you know : Foxes are cunning!! »**_

**The End?**

When I write it, it was a 5 chapter's story but I think it would be fine make it a one shot and ask you if I should continue it or not… I can let it like that… If you want me to continue you will have to review and wait 'till my brain stop swirling….

So review please…


End file.
